Larry
by GirlyGirl143420
Summary: Larry wants what he waited for all of his life. And what he wants is pretty twisted. Will he succede? Will what he wants be in danger soon? Please R/R! My first FanFic! Rated PG13 for future chapters
1. what a boy wants

*NOTE: I do not OWN the characters of the TV show Lizzie McGuire Thank You  
  
This is my first FanFic! =) I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Larry looked out the window as he thought of his master plan to get everything that he  
  
had ever wanted. He thought the plan through once more. "Yes, yes. It should work. I'm  
  
positive that it will work," Larry said to himself. He was so pleased with himself. It had  
  
taken him several months to come up with the plan. He couldn't wait to put it into action.  
  
"I'm a pure genius. Aren't I my love?" He slowly turned toward a picture of Lizzie. Yes,  
  
it was Lizzie that he had wanted all of his life. Ever since the first time that he gazed into  
  
her beautiful eyes, he knew that he wanted her. But sadly she never wanted him. And  
  
suddenly thinking of this his anger came and he took the frame with the picture of Gordo,  
  
that he had on his desk, and threw it across the room. He smiled as he watched the glass  
  
on the frame shatter into a million, perhaps a billion pieces. He had hated Gordo for 3  
  
years now. Three years ago was when he and Lizzie started dating. They were  
  
inseparable.  
  
They spent all of their time together. But with the help of Larry, they would soon never  
  
be together again.  
  
So what do you think??¿¿!! I think that it is pretty good for a beginner! Please Review!  
  
More is on the way! 


	2. The sleepover

*NOTE*- I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Disney does. I only own the plot of this story. Thank you.  
  
Okay, if u read this story please review!!! I don't care if u just say " hi I like  
  
the story" or "hi I hate the story" I don't care!!! I need to know how many  
  
people out there r reading my story!! OK anywaz here is chapter 2.  
  
P.S.-thanks 4 the one review!!!!!! It's the only one that I got!!! It was from  
  
"Bob" but that's not his real name!!! LOL. Here's the next chapter! Hope u  
  
enjoy!!!!  
  
*= thoughts  
  
*****At Miranda's House*****  
  
"Well, I guess that I better get going Miranda." Said Lizzie to her best friend  
  
Miranda.  
  
" No wait Lizzie! Call your mom and ask her if you can spend the night. Its  
  
already 11:30, so she'll probably say yes!!!" pleaded Miranda  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy, do you have to whine??" Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
The two girls giggled together. Miranda handed Lizzie the remote that  
  
already lay on the bed. Lizzie quickly dialed her phone number. After three  
  
rings Matt answered the phone. "You rang?" he said.  
  
" Matt! Give mom the  
  
phone," Lizzie yelled into the phone. She had no time to deal with pesky  
  
brats. *Why isn't he in bed yet*  
  
"Hello," said Lizzie's mom.  
  
"Mom, it's Lizzie, can I spend the night at Miranda's?"  
  
"I guess, does she have something for you to where tommarow to school?"  
  
Lizzie quickly glanced at Miranda. Being best friends they could read each  
  
other's face's easily.  
  
"My cloth's are your cloth's," she said with a smile. She had said it just loud  
  
enough for Mrs. McGuire to also hear.  
  
"Okay. But Lizzie, promise me that you two won't stay up all night talking,"  
  
said Mrs. McGuire to Lizzie.  
  
"Don't worry mom, we won't, I promise," Lizzie said with a smile, she had  
  
her fingures crosed.  
  
"Okay Lizzie, goodnight, honey, I love you," Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"Goodnight, mom. I love you, too." With that they both hung up.  
  
"Well, let's go to bed right now. That mid term is supposed to be a killer  
  
tomarow!" said Miranda with a yawn.  
  
"Okay. Hey can we open the window it's kind of stuffy in here," said Lizzie.  
  
"Sure! I was thinking the same thing!" said Miranda. She lifted open the  
  
window.  
  
The two said goodnight to each other and fell asleep insantly.  
  
It was two o'clock in the morning as someone crept through the open  
  
window. ************************************************************* Okay, well that was pretty long! I hope that I didn't bore you all to death! Please review!! Please exuse any spelling accidents!! I'll post another chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews!! 


	3. Aletter from me PLEASE READ THIS IT'S IM...

Yeah this is just a little letter from ME!!!! Yeah sorry the next chapter will be up REALLY soon!!! Don't worry! But I'm having trouble trying to decide who it is that comes through the window!!!! Yeah I'm not THAT good at this! It could be SOOOOOOO many people!! Please vote on the following people:  
  
Larry himself comes through the window Gordo comes trough the window. Kate comes through the window Claire comes through the window Matt comes through the window 6.) Somebody that I didn't mention that would be even better, tell me who you think it should be instead of any of these people  
  
See!!! I could make a really good story with any of these people so PLEASE help!!!!!!!! Thanks and I am SOOOOOO sorry about delaying the next chapter!!!!!! The first 2 people to respond will get their answer picked. AND their name on the next chapter!!!! So there is a little fame in it for you!!!!! Thanks again. 


End file.
